Another History
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: What if Udonna discovered Nick was Bowen during Broken Spell II? And she, Leanbow, and Clare were the only family that wanted Nick? How will Udonna protect her son, save her family, and get everyone she loves back? It won't easy especially since father and son constantly battle each other.
1. Another History

_Another History_

Nick resumed working on his bike after Madison left. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Udonna asked.

He turned and looked up at her. "This magic stuff—it's not for me," he replied automatically.

She nodded. Then a man peered at Nick like he was crazy and Nick snapped, "What are you looking at?"

Her heart raced. _Nick has my Leanbow's temper,_ she thought, feeling confused. _But why?_

Then he turned back to Udonna, who hid her emotions from the teen and coolly told him, "Only you can see me."

He groaned.

Then she waved her wand and fixed Nick's bike. "All set," she told him gently.

He sighed and mumbled, "Thanks."

She nodded. Then her eyes fell on a small red blanket with gold stitching around the edges just barely poking out of Nick's backpack. "May I see that?" she motioned slowly to the blanket, almost afraid that if she moved too quickly it would disappear. She recognized that blanket. Her mind began racing._ It couldn't be? Could it? Could her son—her baby Bowen—her little boy—be right in front of her and without either mother or son realizing it? Shouldn't she know her son? Come to think of it, Nick did resemble her beloved Leanbow quite a bit. Nick had Leanbow's facial features and skin color and Leanbow's temper._

Nick nodded and pulled it out. "Just be careful," he said slowly, not wanting to cry in front of her. "It's really special to me. It's my baby blanket and the only bit of my birth parents I still have."

"You don't live with them?" she questioned, as she carefully fingered the familiar blanket. _Nick is my son! Nick is Bowen! Nick is my baby! Nick is my little boy!_ Her mind began screaming at her. _But he thought I was making the war up—the war tore apart our family—the war that took him from me! _A second part screamed back at her.

Nick nodded and said, "I was adopted."

She nodded and murmured, "If you did stay in Briarwood, I might be able to help you find your birth parents."

Nick's eyes widened and said, "I'm not sure I want to know them."

She nodded and handed back the blanket. _Did her son want her?_ She wondered. _Apparently not. Or maybe he's not sure. But why?_

He put it away. Then he said, "I mean I'm curious, but what if they don't want me back? I'm assuming my mother loved me 'cause she made me that blanket, but what if they're gone or moved? What if they're dead? I mean, we haven't seen each other in nineteen years and a lot can change in that time. They might be separated. What if they can't take me in?"

Udonna touched his shoulder and said, "I'm sure they miss you and do want you back, Nick." _I do want you back, Bowen! _She silently screamed. _I wanted to keep you and raise you! But the darkness forced our separation to occur—it tore our family apart—it cost me you, your father, my Leanbow, and your aunt, my older sister, Niella. I've wanted you back for the past nineteen years and I still want you back, Bowen! Nothing is going to keep me from wanting to take you back! I'll find a way for take you back in, somehow. I promise._

"I hope you're right," he sighed and then rode off.

As he disappeared, Udonna watched him leave and, tears sliding down her face, whispered, "Good luck, Bowen."

She disappeared and returned to Rootcore, but said nothing to Clare about Nick's real identity.


	2. Nick, I AM Your Mother

When Nick changed his mind and returned to Briarwood and decided to believe in magic, Udonna was thrilled. "Yes, he finally believes in magic," she murmured softly.

She then went to her room and began pacing anxiously. "I have to tell him the truth. He deserves to know who his parents are," she whispered to herself.

Nick then went with the others back to Rootcore. "Nick," Udonna said, smiling gently, the way a mother would smile at her child, "I wish to talk to you."

He nodded and set aside his backpack. The others looked at each other and Udonna held up her hand. "Alone!" she ordered.

The others all obediently left Rootcore and returned to work

Then she said, "Bring your baby blanket."

He nodded and, as soon as the others were gone, carefully pulled out his baby blanket. "What is it, Udonna?" he asked, nervously fidgeting with the blanket. "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head and said, "Come with me, Nick."

He followed her into the dining area of Rootcore and she motioned for him to sit, quickly joining him at the table. "I told you I would help you find your birth parents," she began shakily.

Nick looked up at her and nodded. She motioned to the blanket and said, "I _made_ that blanket—nineteen years ago—for my son, Bowen."

Nick blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what Udonna was saying. "I am confused," he said. _Is Udonna saying she's my mother? _His mind asked him. _Oh no! And I thought she was nuts, earlier. Not good!_

Udonna rubbed her forehead. "You've had that blanket your whole life?" she asked.

Nick nodded. She looked at him and murmured, "You look so much like your father."

"Udonna, are you trying to say that you're my…" he began, nervous but happy—nervous she didn't want him but happy he'd found her.

"Mother?" she finished. "Yes, I am." She answered.

"And I have missed you and I do want you back," she touched his hand tenderly. "And I haven't moved and I'm not dead," she finished with a laugh. He smiled weakly and Udonna smiled in response. _Her family was slowly coming back together. She had her son, Bowen, back, and she had her niece, Clare._

Then she continued, "And I_ will_ find a way to be able to take you back in, Bowen."

Nick looked at her and stood up from the table and walked around and hugged her. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you earlier, Mommy," he whispered, clinging to her.

"It's alright, Bowen," she rubbed his back gently. "You didn't know any better."

Then she whispered, "We have to keep this—the fact you're really my son—a secret for as long as possible—everyone must think you are _only_ Nick Russell—not my son."

"Why?" he asked, frowning, as he pulled back from her to stare up at her.

"To protect you," she whispered. "That's why your father and I sent you away nineteen years ago."

Nick nodded and asked, "Who was my father?"

Udonna took a deep breath and answered, "My husband, Leanbow."

"You miss him?" Nick guessed.

She nodded and said, "He died during the Great Battle—he convinced Niella—she was my sister and the Gatekeeper—to seal the Gate, trapping him and the army of the Darkness inside."

Nick's eyes widened. "Daddy really is a hero," he whispered, awestruck. Like all kids, he dreamed of having a hero, but no one really stood out for him, but sometimes he would claim that his father was a hero, and everyone ignored him or called him crazy since his adoptive father was far from a hero.

She nodded and said, "Remember, as long as you're here in Briarwood, you have to pretend you're only Nick Russell."

He nodded. Then he asked, "What do you want me to tell the others? I need some sort of excuse for you wanting to talk to me."

She blinked and said, "Tell them—tell them I wanted to ask your opinion of staying here—all five of you—sometimes for extra team bonding and training."

Nick nodded quickly and said, "So I can just stay here—at Rootcore—for however long it takes us to save the world?"

She nodded and said, "But you must spend some time with your sister."

Nick shrugged and said, "I'm actually not surprised any of my other relatives came after me to drag me to a different town. My sister doesn't _usually_ get along with me. After all, I am just the annoying little brother she has to put up with and is still just a kid."


	3. What Did Udonna Want, Nick?

When Nick returned to the city after talking to Udonna, the others crowded around him. "What did Udonna want?" they all asked at once.

"She just wanted to talk to me about having the five of us spend the night at Rootcore sometimes," he answered immediately, thinking, _and tell me that she's my Mom and does want me back and has missed me and isn't dead and hasn't moved and that Dad and Auntie Niella died trying to save me and that she is going to try to find a way for me to stay at Rootcore at more permanent basis._

The others looked at each other and then grinned.

"Cool!" Chip yelled.

Nick grinned and said, "I told her I thought it was a good idea—and it will give us a chance to—well, me—to become friends with you guys and you guys a chance to become friends with me."

"Really?" Madison asked. "You want to be friends with us?"

"Yeah—I mean you are the first people who actually went out of their way to talk to me, especially you, Madison," Nick answered casually.

Vida and Xander grinned. "So, wanna get a job?" Vida asked.

Nick said, "Yeah. I don't think my sister would want me lying around her apartment all the time."

Xander laughed and dragged Nick to meet Toby, who agreed to hire the new arrival.

Then Nick's morpher went off and he quickly answered it. "Hi, Udonna." A part of him wanted to say Mom, but he knew it wasn't safe yet. _When would it be safe?_

"Hello, Nick," she said.

"What did the others think of spending the night with me sometimes?" she asked.

"They liked it," he answered.

She nodded and said, "That's good."

He grinned and she said, "Have them check with their parents if it's OK to stay here, Nick and you check with your sister."

"Yes, Udonna," he said, sheepishly, like a child who was being scolded by its mother—technically, he sort of was being scolded by his mother.

She laughed and said, "We'll talk later."

"Bye, Udonna," Nick said, awkwardly. He couldn't get over the fact that she was really his mother and he so desperately wanted to call her Mom, but he couldn't—not yet.

"Bye, Nick," she answered, cutting off the connection.

The others raised their eyebrows and exchanged glances—there was more between Nick and Udonna—something that the two weren't telling. Eventually, the four would wriggle out Udonna and Nick's secret out of the two of them.


	4. Daggeron Returns and Learns

The weeks passed, and eventually the rangers earned new spell codes as well as getting a new teacher in Daggeron.

A few hours after Daggeron arrived, it was more like returned actually, Nick glanced at Udonna and silently asked, with his eyes, "Are you going to tell him, Mommy?"

She discretely nodded to her son. No one noticed and the rangers left.

She turned to Daggeron and said, "Bowen _is_ alive."

Daggeron sighed and said, "Please tell me you're not planning to look for him, Udonna."

She shook her head and said, "I'm not because I've already found him."

"Wait, what?" Daggeron asked, stunned. "When? How? Who? Where? Why?"

She took a deep breath and said, "It's Nick. Nick is Bowen. I discovered this when I saw his baby blanket. He looks so much like Leanbow and has Leanbow's temper. It was soon after the earthquake—he was planning to leave Briarwood when he showed me his baby blanket. That was when I knew—I _just_ knew—he was my son and I had to tell him—but I told myself I'd only tell him if he stayed in Briarwood."

Daggeron groaned and said, "The whole _point_ of giving him up was to protect him."

"He _came_ to me," Udonna hissed. "And he was _terrified_ that I was gone or had moved or didn't want him anymore or that I had left his father or that I had died! I won't let my baby hurt like that! He was almost in tears when he told me how scared he was of finding his birth parents! He had assumed I loved him because I had made him that blanket but he didn't have any real proof that I did—do—love him! Daggeron, Nick still acts like a child sometimes who needs his mother. I refuse to just not help him! I don't even know if he has any sort of mother-son relationship with his adoptive mother!"

Daggeron sighed and she added, "Besides, we're pretending not really related—until it's safe to tell anyone else on the team."

Daggeron nodded and agreed not to say a word to the other rangers.


	5. Is Bowen Alright?

Later, noticing her anxious expression, Daggeron asked, "What is it, Udonna?"

"I'm worried about Bowen," she confessed.

"Why?" Daggeron asked.

"When he's here without the rest of the team, he acts so clingy to me. He acts like a child when he's alone with me. I don't think he had any type of relationship with his adoptive mother," Udonna confessed, fearfully.

Daggeron looked thoughtful and he asked, "Isn't it possible that maybe he wants to build a new relationship with you or he is trying to rebuild his relationship with you and he doesn't know how?"

Udonna nodded and said, "But every time, I mention his adoptive family, he shrugs it off and acts like it's nothing or like I'm his _only_ mother!"

Daggeron's eyes widened and he asked, "Udonna, did he say he was adopted?"

She nodded and he said, "Let's check the old papers from twenty years ago. Maybe that would provide some clues about his adoptive parents."

Udonna nodded and said, "I agree, Daggeron. I want to help my son, even if I can't call him or address him as my son."

Daggeron agreed to get as many of the papers from the past twenty years for Udonna and himself to study to find out why Nick was so clingy to his birth mother.

She murmured, "We have to keep this a secret from everyone—even Nick—until he's ready to talk about it."

Daggeron nodded in agreement.


	6. My Baby Is An Orphan?

For the next few weeks, Udonna would spend afternoons in her room, secretly studying the papers to find out what she could about Nick's adoptive parents, while the rangers would train with Daggeron.

The first week, she studied the papers from twenty years ago. The second week, she studied the papers from nineteen years ago. The third week, she studied the papers from eighteen years ago. The fourth week, she studied the papers from seventeen years ago. The fifth week, she studied the papers from sixteen years. Each week, after she studied the papers, Daggeron would return them to the library.

When she was studying the papers from sixteen years ago, she came across an article explaining that Mr. and Mrs. Richard Russell had died in a house fire, leaving only their three-year-old son, Nicholas Russell and their fifteen-year-old daughter, Kimberly Hart. Mrs. Angela Russell was Kimberly's mother and Kimberly's father—George Hart—had died when Kimberly was nine. Both were put in foster care with Kim getting out in three years when she went off to college and pursue her gymnastic Olympic dreams. Suddenly, she understood. Nick clung to her because he hadn't had a real parental figure in sixteen years. He didn't have a stable home because he kept getting bounced from relative to relative and from family to family. He needed a supportive parental figure in his life. He clung to her, because he was afraid he was going to lose her. Tears slipped down her face and she whispered, "My baby was made an orphan when he was barely a toddler. No wonder he was so worried that I had died and he doesn't mention his adoptive family too much. Even they seemed to abandon him when he needed them the most."

That evening, after Daggeron returned the papers and came back, Udonna led him aside and whispered, "I know why he's clinging to me."

Daggeron stared at her and realized she'd been crying. "Udonna, what's wrong?"

"Nick needs me—that's why he clings to me every chance he gets," Udonna murmured.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"His adoptive parents died in a house fire sixteen years ago," she told him shakily. "He's been bounced from relative to relative and family to family for the past sixteen years. I'm offering him a chance at a stable home with consistent rules. With his family! That's why he was so scared that I had died or didn't want him."

Daggeron nodded and said, "I'll let you discuss what you learned with Bowen when you two are ready to have a conversation about his childhood."

Udonna nodded and whispered, "Thank you for helping me, Daggeron."

He nodded and whispered, "You're welcome, Udonna."


	7. Mother & Son Discussions 1

Nick arrived at Rootcore, very early the next morning. He wanted to tell Udonna that his adoptive parents were dead, so that she would know and they wouldn't take a trip to meet them—it would be pointless.

Udonna smiled and said, "Hello, Nick."

"Hi, Udonna," Nick said, awkwardly.

"What brings you so early?" she asked, worriedly. "Do you want to go upstairs and take a nap? Did you sleep well last night? Are you hungry?"

Nick took a deep breath and asked, "Can I talk to you?"

Udonna nodded agreeably.

He sat awkwardly at the main table and Daggeron moved to enter, but then realized what was happening and swiftly left the room.

"What is it, Nick?" Udonna asked, cautiously.

Nick murmured, "I don't mention my adoptive family because…my adoptive parents died in a house fire sixteen years ago and then Kim—she's my big sister and we've never gotten along—and I were put in foster care. Then we were sent to our aunts and uncles and grandparents, but Kim was allowed to stay with her father's parents while I was being sent from relative to relative and family to family."

Nick bit his lip and slowly began to cry. Udonna gently began rubbing her son's back and said, "Shh, Nick, I know it hurts. Shh, it's OK. It's OK."

He looked up at her and Udonna decided to tell Nick the truth.

"Nick, I was worried about why you were so clingy—I don't mind, but I had hoped you had a loving family—so I decided to do some research. I already knew that your parents had died in that house fire," Udonna confessed.

Nick nodded, feeling slightly relieved. Udonna rubbed his arm gently and asked, "And is that why you cling to me?"

Nick nodded and Udonna carefully hugged her son.

The other rangers arrived, following Daggeron, who said, "Now that everyone's here, let's get to work, shall we, rangers?"

Nick grinned and ran off, swiftly joining his friends as Udonna cautiously watched him.


	8. Telling Madison

A few hours later, Daggeron noticed Nick wincing and rubbing his head. "Nick, go back to Rootcore," the instructor ordered.

Nick nodded and, rubbing his forehead, returned to Rootcore. Udonna saw him and asked, "Bowen, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Mommy, my head hurts," he whimpered, reaching toward her, sniffling.

She walked over and gently kissed his forehead.

Nick stumbled and, grabbing his head, collapsed onto the floor. Udonna gave him one look and then, kneeling down beside him and cradling his head gently in her lap, called, "Clare! Go get that frozen piece of meat!"

Clare nodded and entered the main room, holding the frozen meat. Meanwhile, Udonna carefully moved Nick to one of the chairs and then pressed the meat against his head. "Shh, Bowen, Mama's here, Mama's got you," Udonna whispered gently in his ear.

Nick nodded weakly and leaned against her, trying not to cry.

Nick flinched as Koragg's voice once again entered his head. **Listen and hear me, Red Ranger, listen and hear me. Meet me at the beach for a battle this evening,** the Knight Wolf told the teen.

Udonna rubbed his back gently as he twisted in the chair. Madison came in and asked, "Is Nick alright?"

"He'll be fine. He just needs some rest," Udonna answered, pulling slightly away from her son, who looked up at her and sniffled.

Udonna rubbed his shoulder and asked, "How do you feel?"

"A little better, Udonna," Nick whispered.

Udonna nodded and then Nick glanced at Madison. They had been dating since Vida's episode of vampirism.

He tugged on Udonna's sleeve and she asked, "What is it?"

"We should tell Madison the truth, Mommy," Nick whispered to Udonna.

She bit her lip and then nodded. Nick shakily stood up and Udonna said, "Madison, come with us."

Madison followed the two and the three sat silently at the kitchen table. "Udonna, what is it?" Madison asked.

Nick touched her wrist and said, "Don't be mad, but I have been keeping one secret from you."

Madison stared at Nick and asked, "What secret?"

He looked at Udonna and said, "About my parents."

Madison looked at Udonna, who said, "Nick is really Bowen."

Madison stared at her boyfriend and Udonna quickly added, "You are _**NOT**_ to tell anyone what we have told you."

Madison nodded agreeably and then Madison offered, "Udonna, I'll make sure Nick gets back to his sister's apartment—so he can take a nap."

Udonna nodded and said, "Be careful, you two."


	9. At The Apartment

Madison and Nick carefully walked to his sister's apartment. After arriving, Madison returned to the Rock Porium, while Nick went inside to take a nap. He barely reached his room when Koragg again entered his head. Nick curled up in a little ball on the floor and began to cry. "Mommy," he whimpered for Udonna.

Meanwhile, Udonna contacted Madison. "You two didn't have any trouble, getting to the apartment, right?" the White Sorceress asked.

"No, Nick's there, he should be fine," Madison answered.

Udonna nodded and said, "I'll contact him and make sure he's OK."

Madison nodded and hung up her morpher.

Udonna then contacted Nick. "Nick?" she asked.

Nick heard his morpher and pulled it out. "Nick?" Udonna's familiar—and safe—voice greeted him.

"Mommy," he cried.

"Bowen, what's wrong?" Udonna asked.

"Make him get out of my head," Nick sobbed.

"Who, Bowen? Make who get out of your head?" Udonna asked, quickly, worried sick that her son was hurt and she wasn't with him; she wasn't taking care of him, like any mother would.

"Koragg," Nick began crying harder.

"Shh, shh," Udonna began attempting to soothe her son. "It's alright. It's alright. I'll be right there, OK, Bowen?"

"OK, Mommy," Nick whimpered, pulling himself into a tighter ball as his head continued throbbing violently.


	10. Protect My Baby

Udonna swiftly left for Nick's sister's apartment. Nick was alone and he was in _pain_. Even Daggeron couldn't stop her from trying to help her son. She'd do the same thing for the other rangers, but Nick was crying for her, for his mother. If she didn't help him, who would? As soon as she arrived, she found Nick curled up in a ball crying on the floor in what was clearly the room he was staying in. She carefully moved him to the bed and he whimpered, "Mommy, don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," Udonna promised, gently stroking his hair.

Nick nodded and curled into her. "Safe," he mumbled against her chest.

Udonna understood and rubbed small circles against his back and said, "It's OK, Bowen, it's OK."

Udonna sat with Nick until she heard the door open again. Nick shifted and grabbed onto her arm. "Mommy, you _promised_," Nick begged his mother not to leave him.

Udonna nodded and said, "I'll just be talking to your sister."

Nick nodded and waited patiently for his mother to come back to him.

"Hello, you must be Kim," Udonna greeted the first Pink Ranger calmly.

"How do you know my name?" Kim asked.

Udonna took a deep breath and said, "My name is Udonna. Your little brother—Nick—he's really my son."

"Oh," Kim understood immediately.

"If you want, he can live with you…" Kim began.

"I would, but he's safer here," Udonna answered.

Kim nodded and then Udonna said, "I have to go check on him."

Kim nodded and watched as Udonna went back to Nick's room and found him crying. Kim continued watching as Udonna wrapped her arms around Nick and tenderly rocked him and said, "Don't cry, my little boy, don't cry. Mommy is here. Mommy's got you. Mommy will protect you."

Nick clung to Udonna and sniffling, murmured, "Mommy. Safe."

Udonna eventually calmed Nick down and gently tucked him into bed. "Sleep well, my little leader," Udonna gently kissed her son good night.

Kim smiled and said, "He needs you—and his father."

"His cousin—Clare—and I are all he has," Udonna murmured. "Just as Clare and he are all I have."

Kim nodded and then Udonna murmured, "Yet we are forbidden to be a normal family."

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"As the Light, the Darkness _will_ seek to find and destroy Bowen," Udonna explained. "A big reason he's been so safe for the past nineteen years, is you, Kim. As one of the first five rangers, you prevented anyone from noticing Nick, because you were there to protect him!"

Kim nodded and Udonna watched her son shift in his sleep, whimpering, "Mommy, I'm scared."

Udonna knelt down beside his bed and whispered, "Shh, don't be scared. Don't be scared."

Kim hesitantly asked, "What about his father?"

"Leanbow, along with Bowen's Auntie Niella—my sister—died twenty years ago, to protect him," Udonna explained calmly.

Kim nodded and bowed her head—a sign for grief for two fellow rangers who had died in combat.


	11. Fighting Koragg

That evening, after Udonna reluctantly returned to Rootcore, Nick snuck out of his sister's apartment and went to the beach.

Kim watched Nick leave and groaned. He was so like his father.

Nick arrived at the beach and Koragg greeted him. "Hello, Red Ranger," Koragg said calmly.

"Stay out of my head!" Nick yelled at the Knight Wolf.

Koragg growled and attacked the young ranger. Nick nimbly dodged, using his youth to his advantage.

Koragg stepped back and waited for the red ranger to attack him. The two battled and had somewhat of a civilized conversation—or as much of a civilized conversation you can have during a life or death battle.

"Why do you want to stay out of your head, red ranger?" Koragg demanded, shoving the teen with his shield.

"You give me a headache!" Nick snapped.

"I'm evil. I can get away with that," Koragg countered.

Nick glared and said, "Yeah, but you're so strict on honor—so wouldn't attacking me in my head be dishonorable?"

Koragg's jaw dropped—not that Nick noticed—as he realized the red ranger was right and soon left.


	12. Mother & Son Discussions 2

The next morning, Madison saw Nick was back at work. "How are you feeling, Nick?" she asked.

"A lot better," he answered.

Madison grinned and said, "That's good to hear."

Vida—who had agreed to let Nick date Madison on the condition he never hurt her—nodded her head in agreement. Chip and Xander both exchanged a glance and then Xander said, "Good thing our leader's back to normal."

Nick laughed and agreed with his friends—it was _good_ to be back to normal.

Chip commented, "Udonna wanted to see you, Nick. And we have to go train with Daggeron soon."

Then Vida nodded her head in agreement and said, "Yeah, why don't we all go to Rootcore now?"

Nick frowned and, realizing that he would be in trouble, said, "I'll go. Alone."

The others raised their eyebrows and Madison said, "Nick's right. He needs to go by himself."

Vida scowled as Xander and Chip held her back from demanding why Nick wanted to go alone. After Nick left, Vida asked, "Why did he want to go alone?"

"Udonna sees us as her kids, and Nick's the oldest, so he should be the most responsible, and I guess whatever stunt he pulled last night, upset her," Madison lied smoothly. Udonna had contacted Madison when Nick hadn't answered his morpher, only to learn that Madison didn't know where Nick was. The real reason was embedded in her lie, but thankfully, none of her friends ever attempted to analyze her responses, especially after when she was six and she explained what caused earthquakes to Chip and Vida and why girls don't date Xander for more than two dates when she was fifteen.

Nick soon reached Rootcore and silently entered. He looked up and saw Udonna—looking not too happy with him. He bit his lip and said, "Hi, Mommy?"

She crossed the room swiftly and hugged him tightly. Then she asked, "Bowen, what were you thinking?! You could have been killed!"

Nick stared sheepishly at the floor. "I just wanted Koragg to leave me alone," he mumbled. "And he was going to be at the beach anyway. So I figured I'd tell him to leave me alone."

Udonna nodded and said, "OK, but don't pull that stunt again. Ever. Or I will ground you."

"OK, Mommy," Nick grinned.

Udonna kissed his forehead and asked, "Any headaches?"

Nick shook his head. Then she noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "Bowen? Did you even sleep last night?" she asked, anxiously.

"Not too well, Mommy," he sniffled. "I had a bad dream—about the fire."

Udonna wrapped her arms around her son and said, "Come on. Why don't you take a nap?"

Nick nodded and obediently followed her into his room. She carefully tucked him into bed and whispered, "Sleep well, Bowen."

"Night, Mommy," Nick whispered, as he fell asleep.

Udonna smiled and carefully shut the door behind her as she left the room.

After about a few hours, Nick sat up and began screaming. Udonna's head snapped up when she heard the screams and she hurried up the stairs. Nick continued screaming until Udonna entered the room. She hurried to his side and, shaking his shoulder, ordered, "Bowen, wake up!"

He opened his eyes and stared up at Udonna, as tears slid down his face. He reached up for her and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Mommy."

"Shh, shh, Bowen," Udonna soothed. "It's OK. I'm not mad."

He tightened his grip on her and buried his face in her shirt. Udonna rubbed his back gently as Nick shook in her arms. She could feel her heart breaking as her son cried for the childhood he had lost when his parents died. _He will get his childhood back. I swear he will._ Udonna said, "Clare! Tell Daggeron that Nick will not be joining the others for training today."

Clare nodded and swiftly relayed the message to Daggeron.

* * *

When Xander found out, he asked, "Nick's hurt? Again?"

Chip scowled and Vida nearly created a hurricane. Madison was also upset and nearly created a tidal wave. "Rangers! Calm down!" Daggeron ordered.

"Nick's our friend," Madison began. "We have to help him."

"I'm sure Udonna can help him," Daggeron reassured the others.

They all nodded, reluctantly.

* * *

Udonna watched as Nick curled against her and whimpered, "Mommy, don't go."

She nodded and watched her son sleep as he moved closer to her side. She rubbed his back and soon fell asleep, cradling her little boy who had snuggled quite comfortably against her side. She smiled and whispered, "Everything is going to be OK, Bowen, everything is going to be OK."


	13. Mother & Son Discussions 3

When Nick woke up, several hours later, he realized that Udonna was not with him. "Mommy?" he called, fearfully, threatening to burst into tears.

Udonna returned, carrying a small tray of food. "Bowen, you need to eat," she ordered, setting the tray on the bedside table. As far as she knew, Nick hadn't eaten in eight hours and she wouldn't let anyone stop her from at least trying to come up with reasons for her to get her son back.

He nodded and quietly ate the meal she had prepared for him. "Mommy?" he hesitantly asked.

"Yes, Bowen?" she answered, worriedly. _He always seems to not want me to leave him. Why? What's wrong with him? Why is my baby in so much pain?_

He reached up for her and she set the tray aside and carefully sat on the bed next to him. Nick swiftly scrambled onto her lap and she gently rocked him. "Bowen, what's wrong?" Udonna asked, rubbing his back.

"I'm scared, Mommy," Nick whispered, as he clung to her.

She nodded and asked, "Why, Bowen?"

Tears slid down his face, as he explained the fire, "When the fire happened, Mother and Father were both home. Kim had dropped me off at day care, and then picked me up and brought me home where we discovered the house had burned down, trapping our parents inside. Then we were sent to Mother's parents' house and Kim was taken to live with her father's parents as I was shipped from relative to relative. It's not fair, Mommy." He pouted when he had finished his statement.

She rubbed his back and said, "Shh, shh, it's OK. I know it isn't fair that you had to move from relative to relative while your sister was given some stability. Once we've defeated the darkness, I _promise_, you can stay here at Rootcore with Clare, Daggeron, and myself—_permanently_. How does that sound, Bowen?"

Nick pressed his head against her shoulder and, tightening his grip on her, mumbled, "OK, Mommy."

Udonna wrapped her arms around her son. Daggeron knocked on the door and said, "Udonna. The others want to talk to Nick. And I don't think they're going to listen to me until they've talked to him."

She nodded and quickly left the room, taking the tray and promising to return as soon as she could, realizing that Nick—her baby Bowen—was hurt far worse than she'd ever anticipated. Would she be able to heal him? Clare took the tray and cleaned the dishes used for Nick's meal.

"How is he, Udonna?" Clare cautiously asked.

"He's doing OK, but I'm so worried," Udonna confessed. After telling Nick, she knew she couldn't hide the truth from her niece, so Udonna swore Clare to secrecy and told her that Nick was really her long-lost cousin. Clare agreed not to say a word, to anyone—not even Nick.

"Leanbow, I miss you so much," she whispered, as tears slid down her face. This was something that her husband had to help her help Bowen work through. He was hurting—and despite the fact that she had caused some of his pain, he refused to lash out at her. Instead, he was holding this pain inside. She had to pick him up, stitch him up, and put him back together. She returned to her own room and with a low growl, vowed, "I swear, Bowen, I will find a way to put you back together, and heal the effects of that fire that ripped your life apart for the past sixteen years." Tears slid down her face and she collapsed onto her bed and wept. She needed Leanbow. _No, that wasn't right._ She thought._ Bowen needed Leanbow home. Bowen had always been more his father's child and that bond between the two most important men in her life was still there, still intact, even after nineteen years of separation._


	14. Nick, Are You Really Alright?

The others all swiftly crowded around Nick and Vida asked, "Why not let us come with you?"

"Because it was my mistake, and I had to own up to my actions. It's what my father would have done," Nick answered, thinking, _I hope you're proud of me, Leanbow, I mean, Daddy_. Then he bit his tongue, fearful that his friends would figure out his big secret he shared with Udonna and Udonna had told Daggeron, and he and Udonna had told Madison—unaware that Clare also knew.

Madison nodded and, hoping to help cover him, quickly said, "Anyone's parents would have done the same thing, Nick."

Nick nodded and Chip asked, "Does Udonna really see us as her kids?"

"Yeah, she does," Nick answered automatically. _But especially me because I really am her son._ Nick had enough sense not to tell anyone.

The others nodded and Xander asked, "But what did you do that made Udonna have to lecture you, Nick?"

"Um, I tried to fight Koragg on my own—I don't think he'll be bugging me anymore—and I didn't sleep—that well—last night," Nick admitted.

Madison glanced at the others and snapped, "You should have called us! We could have helped!"

Nick grimaced and said, "Maddie. Relax. Udonna's already given me the 'What were you thinking, Nick? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Don't you ever put me through that again or I will ground you' lecture. I think I'm good there."

The others laughed and Nick asked, "So, did Toby say anything after I left?"

"No," Vida answered.

Nick grinned, relieved.

Then Xander said, "I say we have an emergency team meeting at my house. Tonight."

Nick nodded his head in agreement and said, "I'll meet Maddie at the Rock Porium. Then we'll head to your place, Xander."

The others nodded in agreement. Nick smiled and said, "So, you know I'm OK."

The others grinned and laughed—as a team—and Xander said, "Don't get hurt."

Nick nodded in agreement.


	15. Emergency Team Meeting

After Udonna sent Nick back to the human world, with instructions to contact her after he had safely reached his sister's apartment, he slipped to the Rock Porium and quickly picked up Madison.

Then he said, "So, where's Xander's house?"

Madison grinned and said, "Trust me. We'll get there."

He nodded and Madison directed him to Xander's house.

They swiftly got off the bike and hurried inside. Xander grinned and said, "Good. We're all here."

Nick asked, "Why are we having this meeting?"

Xander took a deep breath and said, "Remember how you said that Udonna sees us as her children?"

Nick and Madison both nodded in agreement.

Then Xander continued, "I think we should all pitch in and buy Udonna something for Mother's Day this upcoming Sunday."

Nick nodded in agreement, flinching slightly. Madison rubbed his arm. "Nick, what's wrong?" Vida asked.

"My, um, I'm an orphan," he blurted out.

Vida, Madison, Xander, and Chip all crowded around their new friend and Madison said, "Shh, Nick. We're part of your family now."

Nick nodded and then he said, "Xander, I like the idea, but I want to put in the greatest amount."

"Why?" Vida crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I've never gotten anything for a mother figure—on Mother's Day—since I really haven't had one that cared—as much as Udonna does—about me for the past sixteen years," Nick admitted.

The others nodded. Then the group split up and headed home.

Nick hurried inside his sister's apartment and pulled his morpher. "Hi, Udonna," he grinned.

"Good, you got there safely," Udonna said, feeling relieved.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Um, Xander wanted to talk to us," he answered. "To make some sort of plan when Koragg tries to attack again."

She nodded, relieved and said, "Go try to get some rest. If you don't sleep well, come early to Rootcore and take a nap."

He nodded and said, "OK. Goodnight, I love you, Mommy."

"Goodnight, I love you, too, Bowen," Udonna smiled, cutting off the connection.


	16. More Mother's Day Plans

The following morning, Nick woke up, feeling better rested than he had in years, thanks to his mother's return into his life. He headed to the Rock Porium and soon saw Madison filming the rest of their friends. "Hey, guys," he grinned, and waved at the camera.

Madison grinned and turned the camera on Nick and asked, "So, how are you this fine day, Mr. Russell?"

"I feel great," Nick answered. "And speaking of Mother's Day, I just got a brilliant idea."

"What?" the others crowded around him, as Madison turned off her camera.

"We're all good at something right?" Nick asked.

They nodded and Nick whispered, "What if we each used our particular talents to thank Udonna and have Maddie film it and be in charge of editing it and we give her the movie as a present? In addition to whatever we buy for her?"

The others all nodded in agreement. Nick glanced at Madison and she nodded, wordlessly.

Then the team all set to work, cleaning, adjusting prices, and having fun.

Daggeron entered the room, seconds after the group had finished discussing getting something for Udonna for Mother's Day.

They all looked at him and Nick asked, "Are we going on a field trip, Daggeron?"

Daggeron shrugged and said, "I figured I'd see where you work."

Then, the boss, Toby, arrived and asked, "Who's he?"

Nick, thinking fast, blurted out, "He's my Uncle Daniel. He just came from Angel Grove."

Daggeron raised his eyebrows and Nick stomped on his foot and hissed, "Go along with it."

He nodded and Madison added, "Yeah. He's Nick's Uncle Daniel, but he's usually around us, so he's like an uncle to all of us."

Toby nodded and said, "Well, I have to go. See ya later!"

"What was that all about?" Daggeron asked.

"A normal day with our boss, Toby," Nick answered, lamely.

The others grinned and nodded in agreement with Nick's statement.

The group all split up and Madison took care of filming Xander, Vida, and Chip's Mother's Day messages to Udonna.

Then she edited that part of the video that evening. "What about Nick?" Vida asked.

"He wanted to do his part separately," she answered.

Vida nodded. The next day, Madison saw Nick leaning casually against his bike. "Hey, Maddie," he grinned.

She smiled and kissed him.

Then he said, "I'm ready."

She nodded and began filming.

"_Hi, Udonna. I love you. Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!"_ Nick grinned and waved happily to the camera.

Madison grinned and Nick continued. _"I hope you have a great day, Mommy! I love you!"_

Madison, done filming, said, "We'll let her watch the film after everyone else—Vida, Chip, and Xander—have left."

Nick nodded.

After she finished filming, she and Nick entered the store and gave Xander some money. Most of the team put in $20, but Nick put in $40.

Then Nick and Xander went to the store to buy something for Udonna. Xander purchased a small jewelry set.

Then Nick noticed a snowflake necklace and he grinned. "How much?" he asked, after Xander left.

"Fifty dollars," the clerk answered.

"I'll take it," Nick grinned and swiftly purchased the necklace for his mother.

He returned to his sister's apartment and carefully wrapped it, with her help.

Meanwhile, Xander wrapped the group present and Madison added Nick's part to the video, making sure that it was muted, adding it to the very end of the video.


	17. Mother's Day

The next day, everyone hurried to Rootcore, well before sunrise. They carefully fixed breakfast for Udonna and Daggeron glanced at Nick. He grinned and carefully woke up Udonna. "Morning, Mommy. Happy Mother's Day," Nick whispered, hugging his mother.

Udonna smiled and hugged Nick back. Then he pulled back and motioned for the rest of the team to enter the room.

Xander, Vida, Chip, and Madison all entered, calling, "Happy Mother's Day, Udonna!"

She smiled at the group and said, "Thank you, Nick. Thank you, Rangers."

The others grinned and Xander handed her the first part of the group present. "This is from all of us," Xander said, calmly.

She smiled and carefully opened it. "Thank you, Rangers!" she exclaimed.

Nick grinned. Madison handed her the video and then the group—Xander, Vida, Chip, and Madison—all left. "The video is from all of us, too, Mommy," Nick murmured.

Udonna smiled and then Nick handed her another package. "I wanted to get you something," he crawled into bed, next to her, pressing his head against her shoulder.

She smiled and carefully opened up the snowflake necklace Nick had purchased for her. "Bowen, thank you!" she kissed his forehead.

"You're welcome, Mommy," Nick whispered, hugging her.

"Run along and catch up with the others," she ordered. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Nick nodded and saw the others eyeing him suspiciously.

"What?" he asked, nervously.

"What is your _big_ secret, Nick?" Vida snapped.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, playing dumb.

"There's something that you know about Udonna that we don't. _What is it_?" Chip demanded.

Madison, quick to aid her boyfriend, asked, "What makes you guys think that Nick knows more about Udonna than we do?"

"He spends the greatest amount of time around here," Xander pointed out, eyeing the team leader suspiciously.

Udonna emerged and Nick looked helplessly up at her. She bit her lip and said, "Rangers. What is the problem?"

"Nick's got some sort of secret—and we think it involves you—and some sort of relationship between the two of you—and we want to help," Xander explained.

Udonna rolled her eyes and said, "Rangers, Nick knows the same amount of information about me and my family."

The others exchanged a doubtful glance and Vida said, "OK."

Udonna sighed and studied her son's face, cautiously, and then nodded. "Actually, there is something about Nick, something special," she smiled, ruffling his hair.

Nick squirmed, feeling very embarrassed.

The others crowded and Udonna said, "What I am about to say is to _never_, _ever_, leave this room. Don't tell anyone!"

The others nodded and Udonna said, "Madison, you're dismissed."

Madison nodded and left the room, while Nick moved closer to Udonna's side, reaching up and grabbing her hand.

"Why'd she get to leave?" Vida asked.

"She already knows," Nick said calmly.

"I had—have—a son," Udonna explained.

"Do you want us to find him?" Chip volunteered.

"NO!" Udonna snapped. "It would endanger him!"

The others nodded and then Udonna continued. "Besides, he's with us—in this room."

The others looked at each other and Udonna continued, "It's Nick. Nick is really Bowen, is really my son."

The others nodded, feeling ashamed of what they had thought.

"Remember, not one word to anyone outside of this group," Udonna cautioned.

The group nodded and Nick hugged Udonna. Xander froze and said, "That's why you put in the most money for the group present and suggested the video…"

"And wanted to have your part added in separately, right?" Vida finished.

Nick nodded, clinging to his mother's side. The others nodded, agreeing to help keep Nick's real identity a secret.

Then Nick wrapped his arms around Udonna's waist and murmured, "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, Bowen," Udonna kissed his forehead.

Then Xander glanced at his watch and said, "We have to go. Like now!"

The others swiftly left Rootcore and returned to town.


	18. Mother & Son Discussions 4

Udonna rubbed Nick's back and said, "I really hope we did the right thing telling the rest of the team."

"I think so, Mommy," he answered.

Udonna nodded and then muttered "Now everyone here at Rootcore knows."

Nick stared up at her and Udonna said, "I told your cousin."

"My cousin?" he repeated.

"Clare," Udonna added.

Nick nodded and mumbled, "I wish Dad was home."

Udonna wrapped her arms around her son and said, "Me too, Bowen, me too."

Clare entered the room and said, "Hello, Nick. Hello, Udonna."

Mother and son nodded and waved to niece and cousin, respectively.

Then Clare asked, "How are you, Nick?"

"Pretty good, cousin," he answered.

Clare raised her eyebrows and Udonna murmured, "It's all right, Clare. You and Nick can act as cousins will."

Clare nodded in agreement.


	19. Heir Apparent I

A few weeks later, everyone watched Nick and Daggeron do some bound-battle training.

After he pinned Nick, Daggeron said, "Sorry, young warrior. Next time I'll take it easy on you."

Nick scowled and replied, "Don't even think about it."

"Why doesn't he use his laser lamp?" Xander asked Udonna.

"In bound-battle training, only swords can be used—and no magic," Udonna answered. "Daggeron is very skilled in this technique."

Daggeron glanced over and added, "Because I was taught by the best. Now Nick is going to be beat—I mean, taught—by the best."

Nick grinned and countered, "I see that humility doesn't set in as one reaches, uh, middle age."

"Ooh," Vida commented.

Udonna tried her hardest not to grin. _Nick is right. Technically, Daggeron is or is supposed to be middle age._

"Middle age?" Daggeron repeated, shocked.

Nick grinned and tried his best not to snicker.

with some comments from Vida and Xander.

"Nick's got this one wrapped up," Vida said confidently.

"It's not over yet," Xander pointed out.

Nick managed to get Daggeron's sword, which he promptly returned, grinning at his mentor. "Aw, you had him. Don't give him his sword back," Vida complained.

Nick pinned Daggeron. Daggeron looked up at Nick and said, "Very good, Nick. You took me fair and square and you did it with honor."

"I just got lucky," Nick replied.

"There's no luck here. Your skill is improving," Daggeron replied. Turning to the rest of the team, he continued, "In fact, you all have improved."

"Thanks to you," Madison pointed out.

Chip nodded in agreement. "You were trained by the best and so are we. Maybe one day we'll be as good as Leanbow," he blurted out.

Nick's eyes widened as Udonna stared at Chip and then looked at Daggeron, feeling slightly betrayed.

"I'm sorry, Udonna. I told Chip about your husband. He promised not to say a word," Daggeron explained.

"And I didn't—until now," Chip admitted.

Xander glanced at the others and asked, "Someone wanna fill us in?"

"He was a great man, Udonna, a hero. Perhaps it's time they learned about him," Daggeron pressed.

Udonna nodded and said, "Yes, it's time we told you the whole story."

Everyone exchanged stunned glances—_there was more to this story than the war?_

"Before the Great Battle, Leanbow and I lived happily with our baby. His name was Bowen," Udonna began, smiling as she remembered those happier days, as she and Daggeron joined the rangers on the balcony.

Daggeron picked up the story, "Leanbow was my mentor. The forces of evil attacked on all sides and we battled them on all fronts. Leanbow fought bravely, but Morticon and his troops were too strong. We needed a plan, so Leanbow met with Niella and myself."

"Leanbow, there's got to be another way," Niella begged, for the sake of her younger sister and her young nephew.

"You know the Master is deceptive. There's no guarantee you'll make it back alive," Daggeron added.

"I'm going," Leanbow insisted, gazing firmly at his wife and son.

"He always did things his way," Udonna smiled, fondly remembering her husband's recklessness.

"I remember. And it was always the honorable way," Daggeron added. "Then we were joined by someone we _thought_ was our friend."

"Teacher, allow me to fight beside you," Calindor entered the room.

"But I thought Calindor was your enemy," Chip stated, questioningly.

"He is, and having once been a dear friend, it made the betrayal cut all the deeper," Udonna explained, neither her voice nor face betraying the pain she felt in her heart.

"When the battle was taken to the surface world, I knew the forces of darkness would be after our child," Udonna continued, allowing the fear from nineteen years ago to resurface. "Bowen—born of magical blood would have the power and the potential to stop their evil domination."

Daggeron continued, "As I was running through the forest with Bowen, I was attacked by Calindor."

"Give me that child!" Calindor snapped.

"Never!" Daggeron growled in response.

"Dark magic gave Calindor more power than ever. In the end, our magics collided and we both were cursed. As for Bowen, we now know that Phineas found the infant and took him to the safety of the human world."

"So your son is alive?" Madison asked. "Somewhere."

Udonna smiled and replied, "Yes—somewhere."

Everyone was still pretending that Nick was not Bowen, but only Nick Russell, the new kid in town.

"Leanbow led the fight and banished the armies of the Darkness to the Underworld," Udonna continued.

"Stay back! Seal the Gate with a spell!" Leanbow yelled to Niella.

"NO!" Niella cried.

"It's the only way!" he insisted.

Niella cried out and used up her life force to seal the Gate, leaving Udonna alone for the first time in her entire life.

"Leanbow and Niella gave their lives to save us all," Udonna finished, her heart throbbing again, bowing her head, a silent grief filling her very being once more.

"Their sacrifice won't be in vain," Xander began.

"They will be remembered," Vida added.

"We'll never stop fighting until there's peace in both worlds," Chip finished as Nick grabbed his head and yelled in pain.

Everyone snapped their full attention to Nick. Nick walked over to the other rangers. "Koragg wants to fight," he informed them.

"We are ready for him," Daggeron added.

"No. Not you, Daggeron. You are to meet with Imperious—to finish off an old battle," Nick informed his teacher.

"This is surely a trap," Udonna murmured, fearing for the lives of these kids who had become like her own.

"We're still going. I think it's time for payback," Madison replied.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for this," Nick declared, leading the rest of the team into Rootcore to get the Mystic Racers.

"As I am," Daggeron said, heading in the opposite direction. Udonna anxiously watched both her "children" and her friend leave her side.

"Alright, Koragg, what do you want?" Nick demanded of the older warrior.

"Your Legend Warrior power," he replied.

"You must be joking," Xander answered, stunned.

"There's no way!" Chip added.

"We'll show you what the Legend Warrior power is for!" Nick snapped.

"Legendary Source! Mystic Force!" the five went from normal ranger form into their Legend Warrior modes.

"Your new magic is strong," Koragg murmured. Drawing his sword, he added, "That is why I must have it."

"Never!" Nick insisted.

"No way!" the four other members of the team added.

They all began battling Koragg.

Meanwhile, Imperious smiled as Daggeron arrived. "Welcome to the Dimension of Wandering Souls," the dark—dishonorable—wizard greeted Solaris Knight.

"With a name like that, how could I stay away? What do you want, Imperious?" Daggeron was quick to cut to the point.

"Only to say I'm sorry," Imperious replied as he shifted into his Ancient Mystic armor. "We were friends once. We can be that again. I was too weak to fight the Master's will. Please… Forgive me."

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Daggeron shot back, "And why should I trust you?"

"I'm so ashamed of what I've become," Imperious continued. "I want to be good again. Fool!" Imperious attacked.

Daggeron struggled to his feet. "I guess this puts a damper on us being friends again."

"You could say that," Imperious replied, demorphing from his Ancient Mystic Mode.

"Once more—for old times' sake?" he offered.

He quickly morphed. "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

The two battled. "Laser Lamp," Daggeron used Jenji's lamp—which doubled as his main weapon.

He lunged at Imperious and the two continued to fight.

Meanwhile, Koragg told the rangers, "Give me your Legend Warrior power. The Master will grant you a place at his side."

"There's no way," Xander began.

"We only use our magic for good," Vida added.

"That's right," Madison nodded in agreement.

"And we always will," Chip finished.

"Come on Rangers. Code 1! Fire storm!" Nick attacked Koragg, knocking the older warrior off balance.

The battle continued, clearly in the Rangers' favor.

Meanwhile, Imperious knocked Daggeron to the ground. "Dark power," he released a blast of dark magic into Daggeron.

"This is fun," he added, using the dark magic already inside Solaris Knight to injure Daggeron without approaching him.

As Daggeron lay injured, Imperious scoffed and said, "I thought your Leanbow taught you to fight better than that. He was always such a fool. That's why he's gone forever and I'm still here. The teacher is gone and soon his student will be as well. Velorus Melavacardum."

Jenji poked his head out of the lamp. "Uh oh, I know where this is going," he murmured.

"Solar Streak Megazord," Daggeron summoned his own Megazord.

"Remote train car go," he released two miniature versions of the train out of the legs at Imperious, who quickly destroyed them.

"That was just sad," Imperious commented. "Now have a taste of some real power," he attacked Daggeron.

"Hold on tight, Jenji," Daggeron ordered his partner. "Furnace blast!"

"What?" Daggeron and Jenji were stunned as Imperious was not sucked into the furnace like would normally happen.

"That was exactly what I wanted," Imperious commented.

"Oh no, Daggeron, we're losing pressure," Jenji called anxiously.

"He's draining our energy," Daggeron replied.

They flinched and covered their heads as the megazord was destroyed, eventually landing several feet away from each other.

"What have you done?!" Daggeron demanded, having been forced to demorph after being ejected from the megazord.

"I've stolen your megazord power, but it's power is too strong for even me to handle," Imperious explained. "Megaro Zanga Meru Douza," he cast the spell.

"No! That's a forbidden spell!" Daggeron yelled.

"I don't follow your ridiculous rules," Imperious countered.

"This spell will resurrect the souls of all the warriors that Leanbow ever defeated," he explained. "I summon the Chimera!"

"He possesses the strength of all those warriors," Imperious continued. "With his power, will be unstoppable."

Daggeron scowled and snapped, "You wretched beast!"

"It's great to be alive. I'm ready to crush something. Where do we begin? This time we will be victorious," it said.

"Patience. First get rid of that one," Imperious ordered.

Before Daggeron could even morph, the creature knocked his morpher away and sent him flying.

As soon as he was weakened, Imperious revealed more of his plan to the Solaris Knight.

"With this creature that I brought forth, I will take the rangers to the Underworld and use their power to revive the Master. Isn't that a wonderful idea?" he asked.

"I won't let that happen," Daggeron struggled to his feet.

"You won't be around to stop it," Imperious replied. "This is your end. Goodbye old friend."

"Oh, no, Daggeron," Jenji finally recovered enough to help his partner.

As Daggeron collapsed, Jenji flew in, yelling, "Daggeron!"

At Rootcore, Udonna watched the battle between Daggeron and Imperious anxiously. "Daggeron!" she screamed, when the dust cleared and there was no sign of either Daggeron or Jenji.

Meanwhile, Nick ran toward Koragg, ready to destroy the dark knight. Koragg glanced over his shoulder and watched the Chimera burst through a dark seal and send Nick flying.

"What is that?" Vida asked.

"Imperious, you've cast a forbidden spell," Koragg, scowling, murmured as he found himself forced to stand behind the Chimera and watch the battle between the Chimera and the rangers.

"You're all mine, rangers," the Chimera grinned.

"That's one ugly monster," Nick commented. "Come on, rangers. Code 1! Fire storm!"

The attack was blocked—no, was sent back at the rangers—and the teens collapsed to the ground.

Chip glanced at his lion staff and murmured, "That didn't make a dent."

"It looks like we're in trouble," Madison added.

The chimera weakened the rangers as Koragg grumbled. "This isn't the way."

"Be quiet. Send them to the Underworld," it ordered.

Koragg sheathed his sword and replied, "Very well." Holding out a hand, he created a seal and it sucked the rangers downward.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"It's a spell!" Madison cried out.

They struggled against the spell, but it was useless. They landed with a thud in the Underworld and were quickly grabbed by Hidiacs and Styxoids.

"Welcome to my humble home, Rangers," Imperious greeted the teens. "If I had known I would be expecting company, I would have tidied up."

"It's really great to see you guys," Leelee commented, joining the group.

"Leelee? They got you too?" Vida asked.

"Don't worry—we'll get you out of this disgusting place," Xander reassured the blonde haired female.

"Thank you," Leelee replied. "I hate it here. It's always damp and disgusting—not to mention getting turned into an insect at everyone's slightest whim."

"Complaining again, daughter?" Necrolai entered the room.

"Daughter?" Chip asked.

"Can we keep them here, Mom?" Leelee asked. "Can we, huh? They have things that zombies down here will never have—like souls."

"Yes," Necrolai replied. "Once their power is gone, you can keep them as your pets for all eternity."

The rangers exchanged fearful glances as Leelee grinned and said, "Sweet."

"They've been gone too long," Udonna murmured, worriedly. "Where are you, rangers?"

The crystal ball turned black. "What does that mean?" Clare asked, joining her aunt.

"They've been taken to the Underworld," Udonna realized. "I've got to help them."

She walked quickly over to the book shelf and grabbed the Book of Dark Spells.

Clare walked over and stared at the spell book. "The Book of Dark Spells?" Clare asked. "But you said no one was allowed to use this book. No one."

"There is no other way," Udonna didn't even look from the book as she continued searching for a spell to get to the Underworld.

"But, Udonna, if you cast a spell from this book, you will lose all of your magic," Clare pressed. "You'd become human or…"

Udonna looked up and glared at Clare. "There is no other way. Now you can help or you can get out of my way," Udonna warned.

She raced against time to create the potion to teleport herself to the Underworld.

"Fluidius Maloria," she chanted softly.

"Here," Clare handed her aunt the ingredients carefully.

Udonna turned and looked at Clare. "I'm ready for the last ingredient, Clare," she stated.

Clare nodded and handed the final ingredient to her aunt.

"So nice of you to bring the gift of your legend power," Imperious smiled wickedly at the captured rangers.

"You're not getting anything from us," Vida replied.

"Oh, it's not for me. It's for the Master," Imperious explained.

The Master roared and the armies all bowed. The rangers flinched, terrified. "That's the thing that Leanbow sacrificed himself to defeat!" Nick yelled, pointing to the Master.

"Leanbow?" Koragg asked.

"That name is not spoken here," Imperious intoned. "Now you will give the Master the power to rise and conquer!" He cast a spell, forcing the rangers' legend warrior power to begin exiting their bodies and entering the Master. The rangers screamed in pain.

"They'll be alright, right?" Leelee asked.

Necrolai nodded.

"They cannot defend themselves," Koragg murmured. "There is no honor in this defeat."

"Stop that foolish babbling," Imperious snapped. "This is our day of victory. This is the end of the Mystic Force!" He laughed evilly.

"How wonderful," he added cruelly as he listened to the rangers' screams of pain. "The Master will soon rise!"

Udonna arrived and pointed her wand at the Master, crying out, "Stop!"

Madison smiled and spat some of her hair out of her mouth, murmuring, "Udonna."

Udonna turned and faced Imperious, a dangerous glare in her eyes. The rangers all agreed—_Udonna was in "Mama Bear" mode and I would not want to be on the receiving end of her anger._

"How touching—the sorceress comes to serve her little rangers," Imperious taunted as he knocked her wand away. "Now you will feel the wrath of the Master."

Udonna cocked her eyebrow, slightly confused and then screamed in pain as the Master's dark magic grabbed her.

"No!" the rangers screamed.

Koragg watched horrified.

Udonna was flung to the ground and writhed in agony, silent screams ripping from her lungs.

Leelee was stunned.

"Behold her destruction," Imperious taunted.

Necrolai grinned and murmured, "Yes."

Koragg flinched as memories assaulted his brain. Then an awful realization hit him—the woman being tortured was his wife! "No!" he roared, launching himself across the room to save his beloved.

"Udonna!" He drew his sword, knocking Imperious to the ground and attacked the Master.

Udonna flopped helplessly on the ground and held her arm over her face.

The mysterious warrior huffed and staggered a few feet away.

Imperious gasped, "It can't be."

"Who is that?" Xander asked. The rangers were freed as Udonna was saved.

The warrior demorphed and, turning, stared at the group, a stern expression in his eyes, but mostly at Udonna. "Leanbow?" Udonna asked.


	20. Author's Note

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
